


Day Fifteen || Eyes That Can't See

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Eye Trauma, F/M, Gen, Surgery, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Itachi's genetic blindness and Hinata's head trauma bring them both to the same recovery facility, it gives Sasuke a chance to connect with someone else facing the same obstacles as his brother. And maybe just give him someone to talk to.





	Day Fifteen || Eyes That Can't See

Apparently, it’s genetic. Or at least, that’s how he understands it.  _ Three _ of their grandparents had it. Already their father needs glasses that warp his face they’re so strong. But according to the doctors, it’s not meant to happen this young. This fast.

They try surgery...to no avail. By the time he’s twenty-one years old, Itachi is completely blind.

Aspirations he’d had when young seem to deflate. The weeks they spend in the hospital attempting various operations and therapies only seem to further bring Itachi into a state of somber resignation.

And Sasuke  _ hates _ it.

He’s always looked up to his older brother. At times he’s even found himself jealous of his looks, his smarts, and his popularity growing up. To see such a once-vibrant man lose so much vitality in the face of this kind of obstacle just...throws all of that away.

His parents continue to push toward new research, new possibilities. And more for their sake than his own, Itachi acquiesces. Sasuke can see that it only drains his brother more, but neither side takes his word for it. Mikoto and Fugaku refuse to give up, and Itachi doesn’t want to disappoint their hopes.

So, during one of the recoveries of yet another procedure, Sasuke takes to wheeling his chair-bound brother into the gardens of his recovery center. They’re hardly alone: plenty of other patients with various levels of blindness and trauma are escorted by family or caregivers. Itachi’s eyes are wrapped in gauze, shielding the sensitive flesh as it recovers from yet another invasion. “Any pain?”

“No, I’m quite all right, Sasuke. I think the fresh air will do me some good. Have our parents returned yet…?”

“Not yet. Sounds like they were still going over initial results with the doctor.” And it hadn’t sounded good. Again. “...how much longer are you gonna let them do this to you?”

“As many times as it takes, I suppose. You never know - something  _ might _ work.”

“Yeah, and something  _ might _ drive you even further into this funk. Don’t you want to just...put your foot down? At all?!”

“Sasuke…” 

“This isn’t fair, Itachi! It’s  _ your _ body!”

“I realize that. But I...greatly dislike the defeat they feel.”

“What about yours?”

A pause. “...I’ve accepted my circumstances. It greatly alters the plans I’d made. I need time to adjust and...figure out my new next move. That’s all.”

Sasuke heaves a curt breath, but doesn’t argue any further. Instead, he pulls Itachi up beside a bench in a section of the center yard. For a time they sit in the quiet, a gentle breeze carrying the scent of Spring flowers.

“...I will admit...it lets me appreciate things I missed before. I hear more. I smell more. It’s like closing your eyes and focusing on everything else.”

The younger brother doesn’t answer, just watching Itachi quietly. A soft smile curves his lips. For once, since this all started...he really  _ does _ look at peace...if not still exhausted.

“Um...excuse me…?”

Thoughts interrupted, Sasuke looks up to see a girl his age accompanied by a boy slightly older. “Is...is there room for us to join you…?”

Staring for a moment at the gauze over her face, Sasuke eventually offers, “...yeah, sure.” He sidles a bit closer to his brother, watching from the corner of his eyes as she also takes a seat. Whoever’s with her carefully ensures she finds the bench, remaining standing as not to crowd her.

Beside him, Itachi offers a greeting. “We have company?”

“Oh, s-sorry...I’m Hinata,” she replies, a hand at her chest. It then searches for a moment and finds the boy’s arm. “This is my cousin, Neji.”

“Itachi. And this is my younger brother, Sasuke.”

Her lips curve in a smile. “It’s n-nice to meet you. Or...as nice as it can be here, right…?”

“Indeed.” Itachi gestures to his face. “I’ve a genetic condition that causes blindness. I’m here to recover after a surgery.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t trouble yourself - it is as it is.”

“I...I was in a car accident a few weeks ago. I had some h-head trauma that detached my retinas.”

Sasuke feels his stomach clench. “Oh, shit…”

“I, um - I just had a surgery of my own. To...to reattach them. The recovery time is rather long, so...I’m here until we can see if it worked.”

“My condolences, and also my hopes you recover quickly, Hinata.”

“Thank you...you too.”

There’s a pause as the conversation lulls. But before Itachi can open his mouth to go on, a nurse calls out his name, turning his head.

“I’m sorry, sir - Doctor would like to see you for a moment.”

“Ah, I see.” Hearing his brother move to stand, Itachi holds up a hand. “I’ll just be a moment. Please, wait here.”

“I’ll bring him right back,” the nurse promises with a smile. “He’s in good hands until then!”

Looking highly torn, Sasuke eventually settles back atop the bench, watching his brother be wheeled away.

“...so...are you in charge of your brother…?” Hinata asks.

“Sorta. He’s living with my parents and I. They both work, so...usually we have someone in the house while they’re gone, and I’m at school. But I try to do all I can for him.”

She smiles somberly. “Well...I’m sure he appreciates it. Neji’s been my eyes since the accident. I know I’d be l-lost without him. I have a younger sister, but she’s too young to really have that much responsibility. And Father is...is busy.”

The pause in her tone is a bit hinting. “...I see.”

“So, I’m not your brother, but...thank you for your diligence. It really makes all the difference. You’re making a big impact on him, believe me.”

“Thanks.”

“Hinata, how’s your pain?”

“It’s fine, Neji - thank you. I’d r-rather not go back in yet. The air’s so warm…”

“...are you sure? I could bring you some tablets.”

She hesitates. “...well...m-maybe that’s a good idea...do you mind if I stay here?”

The boys exchange a look, Sasuke shrugging at Neji’s calculating stare. “...very well. I suppose he has experience in this. Do please be mindful of her.”

“You got it.” A brow perks as Neji walks swiftly back toward the main building. “...y’know, he reminds me of my brother.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, all formal and polite.”

Hinata can’t help a giggle. “Yes, he’s...very careful with his manners.”

“So...he’s uptight?”

“I didn’t s-say that!”

“Kidding, kidding…” Sasuke snickers a bit to himself.

“Don’t let him hear you say that…!”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Leaning forearms atop his knees, Sasuke looks over the grounds with a soft sigh.

“...I can smell the flowers.”

“Yeah, they’ve got quite a few. Itachi says it’s probably to help make up for a lost sense.”

“Ah, that’s probably true...I’m sad I probably will m-miss a lot of the blooming season. I love flowers.”

“I’m sure you’ll be better before they all stop blooming.”

“I hope so.” 

“...so...you were, uh...in a wreck?”

“Yes...me and a few friends. Thankfully they’re all okay. I was in the front passenger seat, and...the airbag failed to deploy.” A hand carefully reaches to her brow. “I c-cracked my skull, and...the impact was so hard, it detached my retinas. Or so they tell me. I...don’t know much about medical stuff.”

“Shit, that just...ugh.”

“Yeah, it’s...pretty gruesome to think about, huh? The staples are still in, so...they k-keep my forehead covered a lot. But thankfully my brain’s okay. I had a concussion, but nothing long-term. Well...except the eyes.”

Sasuke just shakes his head. “Yeah...my brother’s isn’t trauma. We have some genetic crap in our family that causes blindness. Usually it’s not until you’re older, but...for some reason it advanced in him really fast.”

“I’m so sorry…”

“...me too. He was all lined up with a major university, already had big job offers because of how stupidly smart he is, but...a lot of that’s gone quiet after the diagnosis. Not that you can’t do at least some of all that blind, but...my parents keep dragging him through every surgery they can find trying to cure it. And he just...goes with it. Doesn’t want them to give up.”

“That’s so...sad…”

“...yeah…”

“Well...I hope he finds something new to look forward to. He sounds like a wonderful person.”

“The best of the best. Though I’m a little biased.”

Hinata smiles. “I can’t blame you in the slightest.”

Sasuke does the same, but jolts at the sound of the door. Itachi waits on the other side as the automatic mechanism slowly opens, head turned a bit to talk to the nurse behind him. Whatever he says strikes a chord to make her laugh, and his lips pull in a smile.

“Sounds like he’s on his way back…?”

“Yeah.” Standing, Sasuke listens as the nurse informs him his parents have arrived.

“Ready to head in?” Itachi asks.

The younger brother glances to Hinata. “...I’ll be there in a minute. Neji’s getting Hinata some meds. I’ll find you once he’s back so she’s not left alone.”

“Ah, I see - we’ll be back in my room. I’m sure it will be a bit before the talking starts. You shouldn’t miss anything.”

Sasuke nods, retaking his seat.

“Sorry…”

“Nah, don’t sweat it. I’m sure I know what they’ll say, anyway…”

That doesn’t stop Hinata from wilting a bit.

“Besides, it’s nice to have a new face around. I’m a bit used to all the nurses and doctors by now. Not, uh...that I’m glad you’re here cuz of why you’re here, but -”

She cuts him off with a soft laugh. “I know what you mean. And...well, I can’t see  _ y-your _ face, but...I’m glad you’re here all the same.”

A comfortable silence falls before the sound of shoes in the grass comes up behind them. “I have your medication, Hinata. We’d best get you back after you take them. You know how drowsy you get.”

“Yeah, I know.” Carefully accepting the pills, Hinata takes them with a glass of water Neji brought along. “Well, I...guess that’s my cue to go. Don’t need me falling asleep on you!”

Sasuke chuckles. “Go get some rest. Maybe we’ll run into you again later.”

“...I hope so. Goodbye, Sasuke.”

“See ya.” Watching Neji carefully guide her toward another door, the Uchiha lingers for a few moments, sighing to himself.

_...well...can’t avoid it forever. _ Rising to his feet, he heads toward the entrance and pulls open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, this one got long! It's actually a prompt I've been looking forward to due to the significance eyes play with both Uchiha and Hyūga.
> 
> Of course, then I went and put it in modern, but...oh well xD It's supposed to play off the Mangekyō Sharingan in Itachi, and the filler of Hinata's temporary blindness (and Neji's attentiveness), just...transferred to a modern setting!
> 
> This COULD be an idea I continue sometime down the line, but for now it's just the one piece alone. If another prompt fits, I'll try to come back to it!
> 
> -Also don't mind me easter egging with the nurse in the background ahaha-
> 
> ANYWAY, that's all for tonight! Thanks so much, as always, for reading!


End file.
